youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Grav3yardgirl
Rachel Marie Meyer (born ), better known online as grav3yardgirl, or Bunny, is an American YouTube fashion/beauty vlogger and internet personality. She is best known for her "Does This Thing Really Work?!", "First Impression Friday" and "Follow Me Around" series. She recently collabed with Shane Dawson and is now changing her video style. Her videos are now more interesting. She is know to love things such as ferrets, old creepy dolls, Sweet Leaf sweet tea, The Doors, cosmetics, shoes, A Clockwork Orange”, the colors lavender and gator green, and Johnny Depp. She also loves to call her fans the Swamp Family, and the "mascot" is an alligator with wings. She has a tattoo on her left wrist in cursive that says "Real Horrorshow" in reference to her favorite movie, A Clockwork Orange”, a tattoo on her right index finger which is identical to the one that Johnny Depp has, and a tattoo on her right foot which is Al Swearengen (played by Ian McShane) from the HBO show "Deadwood". source She currently lives in Pearland, Texas, and is in a relationship with 'Dogman', who is sometimes featured in her videos. She also has a black cat named Boris that she got after the loss of her beloved cat 'Mancat'. She is a known believer of the paranormal and makes paranormal vlogs, in which she either recounts old experiences, or has new ones. She also sometimes does collabs and challenges such as the Pringles taste test challenge. Her "Does This Thing Really Work?!" video series is arguably her most popular. In these videos, she takes a product that is most likely 'As Seen On TV' and then tests it out, whilst reviewing it for viewers. She repeatedly emphasizes that she is not paid to endorse these products, and is merely doing them for the enjoyment of the viewer. She mainly tests out the products to see if they work, and all in all, a lot of them have not worked well. She was recently featured in the Tartelette eye shadow palette by Tarte Cosmetics to represent the shade 'free spirit’. She has many different series' on her YouTube channel such as Does This Thing Really Work?, Wreck-It Wednesdays, First Impression Fridays, Monthly Favorites, Outfit of the Day, Follow Me Around, Shoe Unboxings, Swamp Family Mail, Tea Vlogs, and Thrift Hauls. Controversies On November 17, 2011 she posted a facebook update about her feeling the need to delete a Lime Crime review (archived) due to backlash over her personal review of the product line, stating "Due to SO much immediate controversy I deleted my latest review video. I'm not looking to upset you guys, sorry if you've been ripped off by online companies or retailers before". In early 2012, she suggested a boycott of Forever 21 over her experience being embarrassed and having an anxiety attack and "completely rude" customer service. She's also shared having other horrible customer service experiences other places, for example Sephora and Urban Outfitters, but continues to do reviews of some of these brands. She has also had a bad experience at the Mac store, but again continues to use the products. She dislikes her birth name. She legally changed her name to Bunny, but her birth name is Rachel. Comments of this video admit that she has blocked users who have posted her real name. List Of Subscriber Milestones Bunny Hit 1 Million Subscribers On October 16, 2013. Bunny Hit 2 Million Subscribers On February 19, 2014. Bunny Hit 3 Million Subscribers On June 28, 2014. Bunny Hit 4 Million Subscribers On October 30, 2014. Bunny Hit 5 Million Subscribers On May 22, 2015. Bunny Hit 6 Million Subscribers On November 16, 2015. Bunny Hit 7 Million Subscribers On June 13, 2016. Bunny Hit 8 million subscribers on May 30, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Beauty YouTubers